


Playmate

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Chess, Drabble, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: It started with a game they could not resist.





	Playmate

They set up the board, black and white pieces sprawled out in disarray, waiting for two pairs of hands to place them in order.

 

“Do you want to be black or white?”

 

“Hmmm, which do you prefer, brother?”

 

“I asked first.”

 

“So you did.”

 

Cody stuck his tongue out. “That means you have to answer first.”

 

Lisa leaned in. “Says who?”

 

“Says me!”

 

“Because you are _clearly_ the emperor of chess.”  

 

“I’m about to be!” He declared, grabbing the white bishop.

 

Lisa smirked but said nothing, already arranging her side of the board.

 

When they started, Cody first brought out his knights. Lisa took her time, moving the pawns to free her rooks.

 

Lisa could have taken Cody’s queen and Cody could have taken Lisa’s knight, but they opted to take out the pawns first. And then the bishops, followed by the knights, and the rooks, until finally, only two kings and queens remained. It didn’t take long for Lisa to eliminate Cody’s queen out near the center, but he snatched her own with his king sitting daintily in the corner.

 

Dad never played like this. Too focused on the victory, and never on the game. He’ll never know the feeling when Cody manages to turn his little pawn into another knight. He’ll never taste the suspense as Lisa spreads her troops out to perform a castle.

 

They made twenty more turns until it ended in a stalemate.

 

“Again?” He asked.

 

“Again.” She nodded.

 

That game also ended in a stalemate.

 

As did the game after that.

 

And the game after that.

 

And the game after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something without awful shit happening XD


End file.
